Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and a method of controlling the work vehicle.
Background Information
Among work vehicles, such as a wheel loader, a type of work vehicle equipped with a power transmission including a torque converter and a multistage gearbox (hereinafter referred to as “a torque converter type transmission”) has been widely known. On the other hand, in recent years, HMTs (hydro-mechanical transmissions) and EMTs (electro-mechanical transmissions) have been known as power transmissions that supersede the torque converter type transmissions.
As disclosed in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-329244, the HMTs include a gear mechanism and a motor connected to a rotary element of the gear mechanism. The HMTs are configured to convert part of a driving force from an engine into a hydraulic pressure and transmit the hydraulic pressure to a travelling apparatus, and is also configured to mechanically transmit the remainder of the driving force to the travelling apparatus.
To enable continuously variable speed change, the HMTs include, for instance, a planetary gear mechanism and a hydraulic motor. Among three elements composed of a sun gear, a carrier and a ring gear in the planetary gear mechanism, a first element is coupled to an input shaft, and a second element is coupled to an output shaft. Additionally, a third element is coupled to a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor is configured to function as either a motor or a pump in accordance with a travelling condition of the work vehicle. The HMTs are configured to continuously variably change the rotational speed of the output shaft by changing the rotational speed of the hydraulic motor.
On the other hand, the EMTs use an electric motor instead of the hydraulic motor used in the HMTs. The electric motor is configured to function as either a motor or an electric generator in accordance with a travelling condition of the work vehicle. Similarly to the HMTs, the EMTs are configured to continuously variably change the rotational speed of the output shaft by changing the rotational speed of the electric motor.